


Trigger

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia! Jaehyun, VIXX- Trigger, i have no idea how to tag things, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: Throw me down. Captivate me so that I won’t even be able to breathe. Hurry and say those words I’m waiting for.Jaehyun and Sicheng's relationship is abit complicated. Will they reach an end?





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the english translation of VIXX- trigger. I loved the song a lot and I hope you guys will like this fic.

Just as usual, the mansion was quiet. The only form of light came from the moon. Jaehyun knocked on the door. 

“Sicheng?” There was no reply. He turned the knob. The room was dark, Jaehyun could barely make out a figure sitting by the window. The silhouette outlined by the moonlight. 

He was cautious. Footsteps light. “Sicheng. The servants told me you didn’t eat again. Come on. At least have a bite.” Jaehyun said, hands reaching out to tap the male’s shoulder. 

Sicheng shifted even closer to the window, a sign of rejection, not even bothering to reply Jaehyun. Jaehyun retracted his hand and sighed. “I know you hate me but please at least take care of yourself. It hurts to see you like this,” he said as his expressions changed to one of worry.

Sicheng snapped his head back at the older male. “Hurt? Don’t make me laugh Jung Jaehyun. Did it hurt you when you forced me into this marriage? Forced me into the life of a prisoner? Just go away.” Sicheng growled angrily. 

The comment probed Jaehyun slightly as he ruffled his gelled hair, letting the loose strands now fall on his face. “Sicheng. Don’t do this. You know I love you.” his voice laced with desperation and hurt. 

“You don’t kidnap a person that you love. A cold-hearted demon like you wouldn’t know the first thing about love.” Sicheng retorted, looking out the window. The last part of the sentence trailing off softly but loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. 

Jaehyun gripped Sicheng’s wrists harsher than he intended. The action forcing the Chinese male to face him. “Don’t make me do this Sicheng. You know clearly what I’m capable of.” 

Jaehyun was not joking and Sicheng knew well the look in his eyes. Jung Jaehyun. The current leader of the largest mafia in Korea. Deadly and cold. It would take an idiot to have the guts and cross him. 

“You’re scared,” Jaehyun commented, eyes softening. He let go of Sicheng’s wrists as Sicheng shook in the corner. “I’ll get the maid to send up some food. Eat them and get some rest Sicheng. I still have work to do so I won’t be sleeping tonight. I love you. Really.” Jaehyun told the man as he closed the door so softly.

_Just shoot wherever. The bullet is just a pretext. Wherever it shoots, I’ll go and get hit. So hurry up and pull the trigger._

Jaehyun reached the study room. He slammed the door shut. Clenching his hand into a fist, he rammed it against the nearby wall, letting out a loud curse. “Fuck.” Just then, a knock interrupted him. “What.” He answered, more of demanded angrily.

The door creaked open, revealing Sicheng, shuffling his feet. Jaehyun immediately had a change in expression. “Sicheng? What’s wrong?” he asked, voice ever warm. Sicheng stared at his feet, a brief silence hangs in the air. 

“Food,” he said softly. 

“What?” Jaehyun asked, not able to catch what was said. 

“Let’s eat. Dining hall.” Sicheng said slightly louder this time. Eyes still on his feet. Jaehyun felt a smile grow on his face. For the 3 weeks, Sicheng has been here, he had never initiated a conversation with Jaehyun, often sitting in their room, staring out into the garden or just humming a soft melody. 

Jaehyun walked over, grabbing Sicheng by the hand, softly this time, dragging the poor guy all the way down the hall. “Let’s go.” he chirped like a puppy who had gotten his first toy, more accurately like a boy who has fallen in love for the first time. 

Sicheng did not realise it but his own heart sped up slightly. ‘It’s because you only show your vulnerable sides to me. That’s not fair.’ he thought as he got dragged to the dining table, staring blankly at the lilac hair bouncing up and down.

_All I can do is wait for you. Like a shooting target._

The two sat at opposite ends of the dining table as plates of food continuously got laid out in front of them.

“Jae. We can’t finish all this.” Sicheng said, staring at the numerous plates that seem to come endlessly. 

Jaehyun stared at Sicheng, shocked. “What?” Sicheng asked coldly. 

“You haven’t called me Jae in awhile,” Jaehyun said, brows furrowing in an ever-adorable manner. Sicheng’s face flushed. “It was a slip-up. A slip-up. Don’t think so much.” he replied so fast. Jaehyun chuckled. “You’re just like how I remembered you. Back in high school…” Jaehyun was about to continue until he saw Sicheng stand up from the table. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun questioned, setting his own utensils down. 

Sicheng turned to face Jaehyun angrily. “What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong. High school bestfriends, I thought I knew you. We were like that all the way until university graduation. And one day I was called by my parents who told me I was engaged. To who I thought was a stranger turned out to be you. Turned out to the head of the most powerful mafia group. What was best was that I never had a say in all this, because of this partnership you and my parents have set up. Who was the Jaehyun I had known back then? Tell me.” What was anger had all disappeared, tears streamed down his face. 

Jaehyun stood up and walked over. His arms wide open, embracing the crying male. His touch was soft and careful, almost like holding glass, so afraid the male would break. Sicheng let himself drown in Jaehyun’s arms, it was warm and soft, just like how they used to feel. Just like they used to feel…

_Pull your trigger at me. Make me collapse onto you. Aim at my heart. Possess me in my entirety._

They stood there for who knows how long. Jaehyun realised that Sicheng would hit a breaking point eventually but he could not help but want the male as his and only his. That was how much he had loved the man.

_Everything down to each of my tiny cells got snatched away in one moment. I handed over my everything helplessly to you._

Just then Sicheng felt lightheaded and collapsed in Jaehyun’s arms. Jaehyun panicked as he grabbed the male by reflex, to not let him fall. He hurriedly carried Sicheng up to their bedroom, laying him gently on the bed before frantically running to find Doyoung, the trusted medic of the mafia.

Doyoung could have sworn he had never seen Jaehyun this messed up before, not even when it was his first fight. Doyoung was rushed into the bedroom. He told Jaehyun to take a shower while he had to treat Sicheng. Jaehyun was reluctant but still gave in, trusting in Doyoung. 

In the shower, Jaehyun thought back to their childhoods. The first time he had met the Chinese was in middle school. Sicheng had transferred midway and they had bumped at the entrance when the male was looking for his class. As if begging for help, Jaehyun led him to class and turns out they were classmates. Sicheng was shy and since he only knew Jaehyun, he would head to Jaehyun for help (though hesitantly). The more the two talked, the more it clicked and before he knew it, he could not live without the male. Not seeing Sicheng made him uneasy, his thoughts would revolve around the other. When he had realised, he had sunk too deep.

_Throw me down. Captivate me so that I won’t even be able to breathe. Hurry and say those words I’m waiting for._

Jaehyun turned off the tap, dried up before putting on a fresh set of clothes. He immediately made his way to the bedroom to check on Sicheng.

“How is he Doyoung Hyung?” He asked, hands fidgeting with each other. 

Doyoung patted the youngster’s shoulder. “Jaehyun. He’s fine. Calm down. Just overexertion and lack of nutrients. With a bit of rest and proper food he will be fine. For now, I have given him a shot to calm him down and help him sleep. I think you should rest as well. It hasn’t been easy for you either.” He let out a small smile.

Jaehyun thanked Doyoung, seeing the elder out of the room. He sat at the side of the bed, hands lightly tracing Sicheng’s cheeks. He stared with adoration at him. Jaehyun loved how his hair fell on his face, how his skin glowed, how his eyes shone. He loved every good and bad of Sicheng. When given a chance to be with the one he had loved, how could he say no? His fingers went further down to where Sicheng’s hands lay beside him. Jaehyun intertwined their hands, bringing it up, he laid a kiss on the male’s hands. “Please be fine. It’s all I ever want for you.” With that, Jaehyun climbed onto the other side of the bed, now holding Sicheng’s other hand, he pulled himself closer, close enough to feel each other’s body heat. Jaehyun knew what he had to do. He took one last look at Sicheng before softly whispering, “goodnight my love.”

_Our power scale is too unbalanced. Oh baby, only your decisions remained._

The warm sunlight sent a heatwave that stirred Sicheng up from his slumber. He groaned before forcefully opening his eyes. The first sight he caught of made him breathless. Jaehyun sleeping beside him, nose scrunching once in awhile. His gaze lingered onto his hand which was gripped tightly in another hand that did not belong to him. He was about to pull it away when he heard mumbling. “Sicheng…” Jaehyun grumbled. “I love you.” He said, face etching into a smile, dimples showing. Sicheng took it as Jaehyun was still asleep since he did not respond afterward. However, he was sure his face was a bright scarlet. He stared at the sleeping beauty beside him.

Jaehyun was handsome, perfectly sculpted face with the right hint of softness. But Sicheng will never forget the day he saw the man he loved come home with blood-stained hair, clothes, and hands. Cuts and bruises all over, clothes in a mess. Or that time he saw a man shot dead in front of him. The shot made by non-other than Jaehyun. That Jaehyun had a cold look, nothing like the usual Jaehyun he knew. He shivered at the memory. Yet this was the same man he had been in love with since middle school. The same kid he knew would never skip class, had perfect scores and was the apple of many people’s eyes. 

He smiled at the memories they shared, the nights they spent watching movies and doing stupid things. The time he had relied on Jaehyun for help, the times Jaehyun had endlessly showered him with care and love like no one else ever did. Yet he told himself, it was a game of hide and seek, if he is ever found, he loses, and he did not want to lose.

_Shoot your traces. Accurately at me. So that it cannot be turned back. So that it cannot be denied. Hurry and penetrate me. Make me unmistakably yours. I’ve already thrown myself at you. I can’t run away._

Lost in his train of thoughts, Sicheng did not notice Jaehyun waking up. Jaehyun slowly sat up. “Sicheng?” The velvety deep voice broke him out of his trance.

Jaehyun smiled at Sicheng and Sicheng’s heart decided to do somersaults. “Are you better?” Jaehyun asked glancing at the man. ‘Why are you so nice to me?” Sicheng thought to himself.

“Sicheng. I have something very important to say.” Jaehyun said. Sicheng nodded, a sign for him to continue.

_Focus on me. Choose me._

Jaehyun looked at Sicheng seriously, eyes never leaving Sicheng once. “I was thinking and I think we should stop.” he breathed out.

Sicheng looked at Jaehyun perplexed. “Stop what?” 

“This whole marriage thing. It’s hurting you and that’s the last thing I want to do to you.” Jaehyun let out a soft laugh but Sicheng knows how much he was hurting. “So I’m letting you go.” Jaehyun continued.

_I handed the authority to you. The trigger is at your fingertips._

Sicheng did not reply. He sat there silently.

_The moment I touch down. My entire body will belong to you. Have all of me._

It was as clear as day to Sicheng what his answer was. He gripped the connected hands tightly. Leaning in slowly, lips hovering millimeters away from Jaehyun’s.

“Wha-” Jaehyun stared at Sicheng wide-eyed. 

“I love you too. I was scared. But not anymore.” Sicheng smiled, leaning in to seal the deal. Their lips matched perfectly as if they were made for each other since the start.

_What will you do with me?_

He pulled away, grinning. Jaehyun chased after him. To fill the empty void he felt.

_I’m waiting for the moment that I will be reflected in your eyes._

The kiss was rough but Sicheng did not hate it. It was very … Jaehyun.

_And I become your one and only target._

Jaehyun finally pulled away, upon beckoning from Sicheng. “Finally. You’re mine.” He lunges forward, placing the male in a full embrace, head buried into the crook of Sicheng’s neck and shoulder. Sicheng was surprised at first but returned the hug. The two fell back on the bed, giggling and smiling. “I love you.” The two said at the same time, both said with a full-on grin.

_Throw me down. Captivate me so that I wouldn’t even be able to breathe. Hurry and say those words I’m waiting for._


End file.
